The Reason I Hold On
by georgiapeachs
Summary: How do hold on when the things that you loved most have been lost to you? Caryl. My first multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Carol sat bolt upright in bed gasping for breath, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her heart pounding so hard that it threatened to burst right out of her chest. She swung her legs over the side of the mattress where she and Judith slept. She had moved it to the floor so she wouldn't have to worry about Judith rolling out of bed and hurting herself. She glanced at the little girl sleeping next her to clutching a small stuffed cat to her chest. Carol breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't woken her. She brushed a stray blond hair away from her face. She made a small noise in her sleep and rolled onto her back.

She stood up and pulled on her boots and jacket while she took some calming breaths feeling herself on the verge of a panic attack. The last time she had one was a week ago and it had frightened Judith horribly. After a few minutes her breathing slowed and her heart stopped pounding and returned to a normal level.

She slipped quietly out of the room and made her way towards the kitchen to get breakfast ready for her and Judith. She grabbed the matches from the counter and lit the gas stove. She pulled a down a box of instant oatmeal. That would do. Judith liked oatmeal.

She turned the faucet on in the sink and waited. It took a few minutes for the water to get going good when you first turned it on. It had taken her week of tinkering with and reading plumbing for dummies but she had finally gotten it working. There was no hot water; but once a week she would heat up water on the stove and give Judith a bath. After she had bathed Judith she would take her on bath. The rest of the week they would settle for wash off in the sink.

She moved the pot of water to stove and while she waited for it to heat she opened a can of oranges. That would go good with the oatmeal. She poured the oranges into a bowl and set it on the table. She walked to the front window and moved aside the heavy curtain that she had hung when they first got there.

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. She looked at the fence and saw two walkers caught in the spears she had tied the fence; she would have to go out after breakfast and take care of them. To make it more secure she had found some barbed wire and ran it along the length of the metal fence surrounding the fence. It keep walkers out and discouraged any people that might happen by. She had also tied tin cans to the doorknobs on the inside of the house as an alarm. That way she would know if anyone were trying to get in.

She went back to the stove and turned the water off. As she was getting ready to pour it into the oatmeal she heard a noise from the backyard. She sat the pot of water down as quietly as she could and grabbed her gun and stuffed into the waistband of her pants. She picked her machete and quietly as she could, removed the tin cans from the door. She opened the door slowly and looked around the back yard. She made out a dark figure in the corner of the yard, where she kept the snare to catch rabbits and squirrels.

She crept up slowly behind him and pressed the blade to his throat before he had a chance to react.

"Don't fucking move." She snarled doing her best to sound tougher and scarier than she actually did.

The dark figure stiffened for a moment. Then he let out a low chuckle and scoffed.

_No fucking way. _

She would recognize that laugh anywhere. She lowered the blade slightly but move away from him completely. She had to be sure.

"Daryl?" she croaked in a low whisper. Genuinely afraid that it wasn't him and she had finally lost her mind after months of no one to talk to expect for a one year old whose conversational skills consisted of one or two word sentences.

He slowly turned and kept his hands raised to show her that he wasn't a threat. He smiled when turned around and saw her still pointed the blade at him.

"Damn it's good to you."

**AN: Confused? I know, so am I. Got this idea while I was at work. And I just had to come and right it. Not sure where I am going with this but it is going somewhere. I already have the first few chapters planned out. **

**This will be my first full length story. The chapters will probably be short at first and I don't know how often I will get it updated at least until I get into a rhythm and figure out exactly where I am going with this. But I will try to update this at least once a week. Maybe twice if I get the time when I'm not at work.**

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was near dawn when Daryl began to pack up his camp and make his way through the woods. He had no real destination in mind. He'd make camp for a few days, do a little hunting and keep on moving from place to place. He silently cursed himself every day for leaving with Merle that day that they and rescued Glenn and Maggie from Woodbury. Rick and refused to let Merle come back to the prison with them and there was no way that he was leaving his brother again. So he and Merle and set off own their own. The whole time there was a voice in the back of his head screaming at him that he was making a huge mistake.

Two months hadn't gone by before he woke up one morning and found Merle gone. He had taken all his things with him. He hadn't left a note or any indication of where he might be headed. He was able to track him for two days before he lost the trail. He tried to pick it back up but it was no use. If Merle didn't want to be found, Daryl was not going to find him. So after a week he had given up. He shouldn't have been surprised Merle had left him behind, he had been doing it since he was a kid.

He briefly considered going back to the prison; but then just as quickly dismissed the idea. They wouldn't want him their now; not after he had abandoned them like he had for his dumbass brother. The same brother that had kidnapped Glenn and Maggie tortured Glenn and had allowed Maggie to be humiliated by a psychopath. People that had become like family to him. Maggie was like that cousin that you never got see and you were always excited when they came over but then you couldn't wait until they left. And was Glenn was like annoying kid brother that just wanted to follow you around and do everything you did. No they wouldn't want him there.

His mind wondered to Carol, his best friend. Probably the first real friend he had ever had. The one person that didn't annoy him no matter how much she talked. He wondered if she missed him. Because he missed her. She invaded his every dream. He thought of her while he was awake. She probably hated him now, he promised to come back and instead he had left her.

When he thought she had died. It had hurt. It hurt more than anything ever had. But when found her alive. He decided that he was going to waste any more time pretending she was just his friend. He was going to tell her how he really felt about her. He was going to tell her that he loved her. But he hadn't gotten the chance. Glenn and Maggie had been taken and he and the others had gone to rescue them. He had resolved to tell her as soon as he got back but he hadn't gone back. He went off with Merle who ditched the first chance he got.

He came to a small clearing in the woods where there a pile of burnt walker bodies. Someone had to be living nearby. He walked a few more feet and he came to a small house hidden by a cluster of trees.

It was surround by a metal fence that was wrapped in barbed wire; and every few feet there was a sharp metal pole strapped in between the spaces on the fence. As he made his way around he noticed two walkers impaled on the poles. When they saw him they began growling and snarling and trying to tear themselves from the pole to get at him. He pulled his knife from his sheath and drove it through the back of their heads. It was oblivious that someone was living here from the way the house was secured. He normally avoided people but his curiosity got the best of and he wondered to the back of the house where he found a weakness in the fence and was able to slip through.

One of the first things he noticed was the snares that have been set up. One contained a rabbit and the other a squirrel. As he more closely examined the snares he noticed the way they had been set. It was the same that he did it. The same way he had taught one other person to do. There was no way. _What the fuck was she doing here?_

He stood up just as a felt a blade press against his throat; and he heard a voice snarl.

"Don't fucking move."

He let out a low chuckle. Where had she come from and what was she doing here. The blade moved away from his neck. "Daryl?" her voice croaked out in low whisper.

He turned slowly as not to startle her. He really didn't feel like getting his throat cut.

"Damn it's good to see you."

**AN: I couldn't sleep so I decided to write out chapter two. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I would have had this out sooner but my internet decided to stop working and it took until today for someone to come out and fix it. But in the meantime I also got Chapter four done and will post it a few minutes. Enjoy!**

She stood staring at for a full minute and before she could stop herself she lunged at him and threw her arms around his neck; and pulled him to her in a tight embrace. All the feelings that she had for came rushing back. Feelings that she had pushed down when Rick returned without him and she realized he wasn't going to come back.

"I thought I would never see you again." She whispered.

She couldn't believe her eyes after all these months she couldn't believe he was actually standing right in front of her. What were the odd of running into each other like this especially after the amount of time that had passed? She always hoped she would find him again, but she knew that was unlikely. But she still had hoped.

He stiffened for a second when she through her arms around him. But quickly wrapped his arms her around to return the embrace. It felt so good to hold her in arms. They had never touched each without a purpose. The last time he had touched her had been when he carried her out of the tombs after he had thought her dead.

He pulled away from her grasped her by her shoulders. "What are ya doin here?" he glancing toward the house. Was the rest of the group here? What had happened to the prison?

"I-." She stopped unsure of how to continue. How would she explain to him what had happened? It was too awful to even think about.

"Is everyone else inside?" he asked.

"No. It's just me and—." But she was interrupted by a small voice from the doorway.

"Carwol I hungwe" she turned to see Judith standing in the doorway sleepily rubbing her eyes and clutching the stuffed cat in her small fist.

Carol turned and walked over to where Judith stood and squatted down till she was at her level. "Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep good?"

Judith nodded her head. She looked over Carol's shoulder at the man standing behind her. "Who dat?" she asked pointing.

"He's a friend." She answered. "Go back inside and I'll come fix our breakfast in a minute. Judith gave Daryl one last curious glance and turned and toddled back in the house.

"It's just me and Judith now." She said answering his earlier question.

"What the hell happened to everyone? Why are ya two alone?" he demanded. He never should have left the prison to go off with Merle. He didn't know what happened but it had to be something terrible if Carol and Judith were here all alone.

Instead of answering his question she asked. "Do you want some breakfast? I have oatmeal."

He narrowed his eyes at her and then not knowing what else to say at the moment since she appeared to be ignoring his question. He nodded his head. "Sure."

Carol gave him a small sad smile and started towards the house. He followed behind her and watched as she locked the door and hung a string of tin cans on the door knob.

"Alarm system." She said.

Daryl nodded his. "Good idea."

She pulled three bowls from the cabinet and poured a packet of oatmeal into each. After mixing in the water; she place oranges slices on top of it and brought it to the table. "Sit." She instructed after picking Judith up off the floor where she and sat down after Carol had sent her inside.

As ate he watched as Carol fed Judith small bites in between feeding herself. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Are ya going to tell me what the hell happened? Why are ya two alone here?"

Carol shook her head and her eyes darted down to Judith who was happily stuffing an orange into her mouth and dribbling juice down her chin. "Not right now." She said taking the last few bites of her oatmeal.

She stood up with Judith in arms. "I need to change her diaper and get her cleaned up." She said pulling Judith sticky finger away from her hair where she had latched on. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he nodded his head. She didn't have to ask. He'd do anything for her.

"Can you get that squirrel and rabbit from the snares. I want to cook them for dinner later."

"Sure." He said standing up. "Where ya want me ta put them after I gut 'em?"

"There's a cooler at the top of the basement steps." She said pointing to the door across the room. "It stays pretty cold down there, so the meat will keep until dinner time."

"Got it." He said as she walked toward what he assumed was the bathroom.

This was going to be along as day. Especially if she kept avoiding his questions like she had been. He sighed and headed out the back door to get to work.

**AN: Got off work early so I decided to write another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

After storing the meat in cooler. Carol settled Judith on the floor of the living room within eyesight of the kitchen table with a pad of paper and a box of crayons. They settled down at the table with cups of instant coffee.

"Ya ready to tell me what happened yet?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know where to begin." She said clutching the cup of coffee like a lifeline.

"How 'bout beginning."

She took a sip of her coffee and let out a sigh. "After you left the governor came with his people there had to be at least twenty or thirty of them. We made look like we had left before they got there. We sent Beth, Carl, Hershel and Judith out to the woods to wait. The rest of hid in prison and waited for them. We were able to drive them back out. Once they got down the road he turned on his own people and killed them all. Expect for this one woman, who hid under one of the bodies. That's how we know what happened."

"Me, Rick and Glenn and Michonne went back to Woodbury to look for him. Tyresse told us that Andrea had jumped over the wall to come warn us about the governor but she never made it. The governor killed her. He tied her up and left her for a walker. She was able to get free but not before she got bit."

Daryl ran his hand over his face. "Jesus. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been there."

"Daryl this is not your fault." She said moving her chair closer to him so she could place her hand on his arm.

He jerked his arm away from her. "The hell it aint!" he yelled causing Judith to look up from her spot on the floor. He immediately lowered his voice. "I should have been there; instead of running off with Merle's sorry ass."

Carol wanted to ask about Merle. Where was he? Why wasn't he with Daryl? She would ask about that later. Right now, she needed to get through this conversation.

"Keep going." He said his voice a lot calmer now.

Carol took a deep breath. "Rick decided to bring the people that were left in Woodbury back to the prison. We figured they wouldn't be safe there not with the governor lurking around. It took a while but everyone got settled in. We even found a prosthetic leg for Hershel."

"No shit."

"He was getting around pretty good on it. Almost as good before he lost his leg." She said smiling at the memory. "Anyway, I guess it was about eight maybe nine months later when he came back. He showed with a tank and a lot of people. He had taken Michonne and Hershel hostage. He told Rick that he would let them go if we gave up the prison. Rick tried to neogoiate with him to buy some time."

"I started getting the older people and the kids on the bus to get them out of there. Glenn was driving. After I got everyone on the bus that I could. I heard this loud explosion; they had used a big gun to blow a hole in the side of the prison. I ran inside because Beth and Judith were still inside When we got back outside, he had used the tank to knock down the fences. And there were walkers everywhere. We didn't know where anyone was."

"We were heading for one of the cars when we found Rick and Carl. Rick had been shot and Carl was trying to stop the bleeding. We managed to get Rick to the car. Beth didn't want to go she wanted to stay and find her dad and Maggie. I convinced her to get in the car because I needed to drive and Carl needed to keep pressure on Rick's bleeding. So I needed her to hold Judith."

"We got to one of the safes houses that when had set in case something like this happened. This one was and old gas station. We stocked them with food and others supplies. We got Rick inside; I did everything I could but he was just hurt too badly. He didn't make it." Her voice broke.

She looked down when she felt Daryl's hand in hers. He gave it a gentle squeeze; encouraging her to keep going.

"Carl put him down. And we buried him behind the gas station. Beth wanted to leave to look for Hershel and Maggie. She was so worried. I told her we needed to wait since it was dark and we needed to give the other's time to get there. I told her that we'd leave first thing in morning if they hadn't gotten their yet and we'd check the others safe houses and double back to the prison in case they got stuck out on the road somewhere. But I guess she didn't want to wait because she left sometime during the night on foot and Carl went with her. I woke up the next morning and they were gone."

"I waited a few hours hoping they would come back. When they didn't I put Judith in the car and drove to the other safe houses hoping I would find them or someone else from the group. But there was no one there and it didn't look like they had been there. I left a note at each house telling anyone made it that I had been there and I would be back. I drove back to the prison; I thought maybe they had gone back there. I didn't know what else to do. I drove back and fourth to the different house for almost two weeks, I checked the back roads. I finally had to give up. I had Judith to think about and I had to get her somewhere safe. I found this place a couple months ago."

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. She hadn't realized she was crying until she felt Daryl's thumbs brush against her cheeks and wipe away the tears that had begun to leak out. She took a deep breath and tried to desperately to top the flow. She felt Daryl move closer her and draw her head against his chest and she could feel his hand smoothing the back of head. "It's okay. Let it out. I'm here now and I ain't goin nowhere. It's okay." he said in a soothing voice.

She let go for the first time since the prison fell and sobbed into his chest for serveral long before the tears finally slowed. She looked down when she felt Judith tug on her pants leg. She was holding up her cat. "Here." She said shoving her cat into Carol's hands. She reached down and pulled the girl into her lap. "Carwol sad?" she asked pressing her tiny hands to Carols face.

" A little bit. But I feel better now. Daryl helped me feel better." She said.

"Who Darwol?" she asked.

"That's Daryl. She said turning the girl around so she could see him. "He held you right after you were born; when you were just a tiny baby. He was the first person to feed you."

Judith studied him for a moment as if she wasn't sure what to make of him. And she reached her arms toward him. "Hold." She said making a grabbing gesture with her hands.

Daryl looked to Carol. He looked unsure of what he should do.

"It's okay Daryl. Go ahead."

He hesitated for moment and scooped Judith into his arms. "Ya sure are a lot heavier than the last time I held ya. I reckon ya gained a few pounds." He said shifting her in his arms.

Judith giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You scratchy." She rubbing her hand against her lips.

He rubbed a hand against his face. He hadn't shaved in months. Didn't have no reason to.

"And you stink," she declared scrambling to get off his lap. He sat her down gently on the floor and she went back to her coloring.

Carol let out a snort and slapped a hand over her mouth to try and contain the laughter. After a few moments she looked up Daryl was scowling at her.

"Ya done?" he asked sounding annoyed but he really wasn't he like seeing her laugh.

She nodded her head. "Do you want to take a bath?" she asked.

"Ya think I stink to?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything but since Judith brought it up. You could really use one."

"Pfft. I have you know I bathed in the creek just last week."

Carol rolled her eyes. "Come on you know you want to. It will make you feel better. And I promise not to peak. Unless your into that sort of thing." She said coyly.

He felt his face burn hot. How did she do that? They had been apart for nearly a year and she still managed embarrass him. "Stop." He said with not real feeling behind it. To tell the truth he and actually missed her teasing. He wasn't sure that her teasing always just teasing. He would have to think on that and maybe put that theory to the test later when he worked up the nerve.

"Come on grab those pots and help me fill them with water. I got the water working but there's no hot water, but we can heat it on the stove." She said walking to the sink.

"Ya aint got to go to no trouble me. I can take a cold shower." He said it would probably do him good.

"It's not trouble." She said carrying a pot to the stove. "Come on." She said.

He sighed and picked up the pans and began feeling them with water there was no arguing with her when she set her mind to something.

As they had walking back and forth for a few minutes filling the tub up. He asked a question that had been on his mind since he got here. "How come ya aint pissed at me?"

"Huh?" she said turning around to face him.

"Fer leaving and not coming back. Ya should be pissed. Not fixing me bath . How come ya aint?"

"I was pissed for a while. But I got over it. I get why you felt like you had to leave. I was always more hurt than I was angry." She said pouring another pot of water into the tub.

"I never wanted to hurt ya. That's the last thing I'd ever want ta do. I thought ya would understand."

"I did understand. Merle's your brother and they wouldn't let him come back. I understood why you went with him. And I know you didn't want to hurt me. And you're here now so unless you have plans to leave again. I've got no reason to be mad."

"Ain't goin nowhere." He said. "Unless you don't want me here." He asked looking at her from under his bangs.

"I want you here." She said. She decided to ask the question that she had been thinking about. "Where's Merle?"

"Asshole took off a couple months after we left together. Woke up one mornin' and he was gone. Tracked me for couple days and then I lost the trail. Thought about comin' back to the prison but-." He shrugged his shoulders pouring the last pot of water into the tub.

"Why didn't you?"

"Didn't think anyone would want me there after taking off like I did."

"That's not true." She said placing her hand on his arm. "We would of welcomed you back. No one ever wanted you to leave. Especially me." She said squeezing his arm.

"Thanks." He said.

"Well." She said picking up the pots from the floor. "I'll let you get to your bath." When she got to the door she stopped. "You're a good man Daryl. Don't forget that."

He nodded his head as she closed the door behind her.

**AN: Wow that was my longest chapter yet. I didn't intend for it to be that long. But once I got started I just couldn't stop. I finally found I good stopping point before it got completely out of control.**

**Hope no one is too mad about me killing Rick. I'm just still very mad him. But I got a feeling no one is too mad.**

**And for anyone whos wondering about Merle and why he would leave. All I can say as we have not heard the last from Merle. And he had his reasons for doing what he did. They may not make any sense to anyone but Merle but he did have his reasons. **

**Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Two Months Earlier_

Merle stabbed his already blood soaked knife through the head of a walker has he made his way through the woods. He had fucked up leaving Daryl alone in the woods. Now he had no idea is was alive or dead.

Leaving him seemed like the best thing at time. He knew Daryl didn't really want to be out there with him. He would much rather be back at the prison with those assholes. The whole time they were out there Daryl had been trying to lead him back to the prison. He knew Daryl was trying to think of a way for all of them to live there. He knew they would never accept him.

Daryl had always taken care of him. Weather it was bailing him out of jail, picking his ass up at bar when he was too drunk or high to drive himself. He had always had a job even when Merle. He couldn't remember a time he had done anything to actually help Daryl.

He had left him alone with their asshole father to kick around. He hadn't known how bad it was until he a accidently ripped the back of his shirt two months ago. And he had saw the evidence of their fathers rage spelled on his brother back. He had claimed not to know but that was a lie. He hadn't wanted to know. He left Daryl alone with him and didn't look back. He told himself he wouldn't hurt Daryl that it him that he hated. But he knew what was going to happen. But it was easier to pretend he didn't.

It made it worse that Daryl blamed him for it. He knew he deserved that. It had been his fault. He should have taken Daryl with him when he left. He had never done a thing that helped Daryl his whole life he had just made it harder.

After he saw those marks on his back. He knew he had to do something for him, for once in his life. And so he had decided to give Daryl what he wanted. He wanted to be back at the prison. They wouldn't accept him there so that meant Daryl would have to go back alone. So that night after Daryl had fallen asleep he had packed up his gear and slipped into the woods.

He figured Daryl would try to track him for a few days. But he would make sure he lost the trail and then he would be forced to give up and he would head back to the prison which is where he really wanted to be in the first place. For once in Merle Dixons miserable life he was going to do something for his brother.

But part of was regretting that decision because he didn't know if his brother was alright or not. He knew there was a good chance the governor would have come after them. He knew Daryl would risk his life for those people. That's just who he was.

So that why he was making his way towards the prison. He just needed to see his brother and make sure he was alright. And then he would move on and Daryl would never have to know he was even there.

As the prison came into view he could tell immediately that something was wrong. There was a giant hole ripped in the side of the wall and the fences had been taken down a tank. This was the governors work. Bodies littered the ground. He stabbed walkers that came stumbling toward him as he searched for any sign of his brother. I was obvious that this had happened recently.

Daryl wasn't here. He wouldn't have gotten killed. Because nothing could kill a Dixon but a Dixon. He would have moved own with what was left of the group

He wasn't sure how long ago that the governor had attacked but he could tell that it hadn't been too long. He needed to get out of here and find Daryl. If it was the last thing he did.

**AN: So what did you think of Merle's reasons for leaving Daryl? Believable?**

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. We'll check in on Daryl and Carol next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

After finishing the bath that he enjoyed more than he cared to admit, he had dressed in the clothes that Carol had found for him apparently left behind by the previous owners. He then dug through the bathroom cabinets hoping to find a razor and some shaving cream so he could do something about his out of control beard.

He finally found what he was looking in the medicine cabinet. He was just going to shave the whole thing until he remembered a conversation from nearly a year ago.

_"You know I like a man with a little scruff." Carol said one day while on watch._

_ "Huh?" he said. He hadn't been really listening to her. The woman an been talking none stop for nearly an hour. Not that he minded listening to her. It's just that he sometime tended to tune out when she had been talking for that long._

_ "T-Dog found some razors and shaving cream if you want to shave." She said. "Your weren't listening to a word I said were you?"_

_ "Course I was. Heard every word ya said." He lied._

_ "Then what did I just say?" she said putting her hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow._

_ "Something about liking a men with a beard or something. I don't know. Ya talk so much I can't keep it all straight."_

_ "Not a beard. Just a little scruff. Three or four days worth. Like yours. It's a really sexy look." She said turning her head to look at him with smirk on her face. _

_ "Knock it off." _

_ He felt he face burn hot with embarrassment He was just it was still dark so she couldn't see that she had managed to embarrass him yet again. But he had a feeling she already knew._

As he started to shave he decided he would leave a little bit. Just for her.

Carol was sitting on the floor with playing with Judith while Daryl was in the bathroom. She never thought she would see him again. But know there he was just on the other side of that door. It almost felt like it wasn't real. That she was going to wake up and find out he was a dream.

She had been sure of her feelings for a long time and their time apart hadn't done anything to change them. If anything, it had only made them stronger. What she wasn't sure about was how he felt about her. She knew he cared about her. But anything beyond that she just didn't know.

The last time they had saw each, before he left to go rescue Glenn and Maggie, she got the feeling that he was trying to tell her something. When he had carried her out the tombs, she had his whispered words begging her to be okay, telling her to please not die. She didn't think that he knew she had heard him. His voice was laced with fear, worry and maybe love. But what kind love? That she wasn't sure about.

She had decided that if she ever saw him again she was going to tell him how she felt. Whether or not he felt the same she was determined to find out. She just had to figure out the right way to go about it. Her thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom room opened and Daryl stepped out.

"What are ya two doin?" he asked.

"Coloring. You want to join us?" she asked tearing off a piece of paper and handing it too him.

"Pfft. I don't color."

"Well." She began. "There's some card around here. We could always play strip poker. But we'll have to wait until after Judith goes to bed." She waggling her eyebrows.

"Stop." He said . "Gimme the damn paper." He said flopping down the floor next to Judith.

After putting Judith to bed after dinner, Carol and Daryl sat in front the fire that Daryl had built in the large stone fireplace after Carol said that the was cold. They were both drinking cups of hot chocolate.

Carol picked up the drawing off the table. "I really like this." She said. "What did you say it was again?"

"A squirrel." He said.

Carol rasied an eyebrow at him. "It is." He insisted. "That's it bushy tail." he said pointing at picture. She held the picture up as if to get a better look. "Give it back." He said reaching to pull it out of her hands.

"No." she said snatching it away from him. "You already said I could have it. It's mine now. And it's a very good Squirrel. I love it."

He couldn't help but smile at how happy she about a picture of squirrel that in his opinion didn't look anything like a Squirrel.

"I have to go on a run tomorrow," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"Were almost out of propane for the stove and there are some other thing that I need." She said leaning forward to sit her cup on the table. "Do you think you could take care of Judith?"

"I'll go." He said.

"Daryl, I'm perfectly capable of going. I've been doing it for months. And it won't take me long since I don't have to take Judith with me."

"I know ya capable. But ya ain't by yerself anymore. I'm here and ya don't have to do everything yourself. And besides that Judith don't really know me. If she gets scared or somethin' she she gonna want you."

Carol bit her lip. She knew he was right. "All right." She said. "I'll make you up list and show you where to go on the map." She said fighting a yawn.

"Ya should get some sleep." He said. "I'll take watch."

"You don't have to. The house is pretty secure. So you could sleep to if you wanted to."

"Nah. Somebody really ought to be on watch. Just in case."

She nodded her. "Okay. But wake me in five hours and we'll switch."

"Sure. He said watching her walk to the bedroom and shut the door.

The next morning after Carol had made a breakfast that consisted of instant grits and canned peaches she had taken out a map to show him where he needed to go.

She spread the map out on the table. "This town is the closest that hasn't been picked clean. I was there last month and there was still a lot to pick from. So that's going to be your best bet." She said handing him the map and the list.

"Where's your car?" she pointed out the window. "Behind those trees. I parked it there to keep it from being spotting just in case people happened by."

"All right." He said opening the door. "Be back as soon as I can."

"Stay safe." She followed him out the door.

He stopped short. "Carol?" he asked turning back to her.

"Yeah."

"There's been somethin' that I've been wantin'to do for a long time now. And I ain't wantin to wait no more."

"What is it?"

"Can I—Would it be alright if I—Fuck it, can I kiss ya?" he suddenly felt like an idiot for even asking. She probably didn't want to kiss his dumbass.

She suddenly strode forward two steps till there chest were practically touching. He looked down at her through the bangs that were hanging in his eyes and watched as she nodded her head and licked her lips.

He lowered his head pressed his lip to hers, gently at first then with more force has he felt her teeth bite gently on his bottom lip. He slipped he tongue into her mouth and they both fought for dominance. She grabbed the front of his shirt in her fists to pull him closer. At the same time his hand went to her lower back to pull her flush against his chest. She moaned into his mouth when moved his hands lower to brush against her ass.

He pulled away from her panting. As he watched her chest heaving and he lips red and swollen he wished he didn't have to leave. "I better git goin before I forget I'm a gentlemen."

She nodded her head."Be careful."

"Always am." He said jogging to the car, getting in an pulling around the house to road before driving out of sight.

He had made it to town in record time. He hit the hardware store where he found several cans of propane. He grabbed some fencing and nails while he was there. He figured he could use it to make the house a little more secure.

After he was down there he walked down to the pharmacy to find the other things on Carol's list. When he walked in door he a bin full of stuffed animal; he grabbed a couple and stuffed them into his bag figuring Judith might like them.

He found everything that was on Carol's list including things he didn't really even like looking at. He felt embarrassed just picking them up even though there was no one there to see him. He walked by shelf with rows of condoms of them . He was just going to leave them but then he thought better of it and grabbed a few boxes and stuffed them into his bag. Just in case.

He was about to head out the door when he heard a crash from the back room. He sat his bag on the floor and raised his cross bow. He crept slowly towards the door, making a sound. He yanked the door open at first he didn't see anything, but then he saw a figure stooped over digging through a box in the corner.

"Stand up real slow and don't move." He said pointing his crossbow at the dark figure.

The figure froze. "Daryl?" the figure said whirling around.

"Glenn?"

**AN: Don't hate me for ending it there. So is everyone glad Glenn is back? I'll try to have something else out tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know I said I wasn't going to update until tomorrow. But it turns out that I didn't have to work today and I had some free time. So I decided to write another chapter for ya'll. Enjoy!**

Carol had walked back into the house after watching Daryl leave, her lips still tingling. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip she could still taste him there. She had thought about what it be like to kiss him for so long and now she knew. She had thought about doing it since she had seen him standing in the backyard yesterday. But she just hadn't been able work up the nerve to do it yet.

She couldn't say that it had been the best kiss of her life it had been a little sloppy, sweet but a little awkward and it had been perfect.

"Come on Judith. Why don't we find something to do until Daryl gets back."

She hopped from her place on the floor and stumbled a little. She had gotten pretty good at the whole walking thing the past few months but still stumbled a little if she moved to fast.

"Where he go?" she asked taking hold of Carol' s hand.

"Come back?" she asked.

"He's coming back. He just had to go get a few things. Come on you can help me figure out what to make for lunch." She said leading her to the small cabinet where she kept the can and boxed foods.

"Daryl?" Glenn said again as if not believing his eyes.

"Glenn is that you?" Daryl hardly recognized his hair was longer than he remembered seeing it before and he had a beard. He didn't even think the kid was capable of growing facial hair.

Before he knew what was happening Glenn had thrown himself at him and was hugging him like he was trying to break him and half. He allowed Glenn a few more seconds of squeezing him like a python before he pushed the kid off him.

"I can't believe it's you." Glenn said taking a step back. "What are doing here?"

"Getting supplies."

Glenn glanced around the room as he just remembered something. "Merle with you?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Dumbass took off on me couple months after we took off."

"Why?" he asked.

Daryl shook his head. "Don't know."

"Why didn't you come back to the prison?"

"Forget it. It doesn't matter. Ya here alone?"

Glenn nodded his head. "Yeah it's just me. The prison-."

"I know. The governor attacked. Destroyed the place."

Glenn's eyes went wide. "How did you know that?"

"Carol told me. Stumbled across her place early yesterday morning."

"Was anyone with her? Maggie?" he asked with hop in his eyes.

Daryl wished he could tell him what he wanted to here. "Sorry man it was just her and Ass kicker. Rick, Carl and Beth were with here. Rick didn't make it."

"Rick's dead?"

"He was shot. Carol tried but there weren't nothin' she could do. Then in the middle night Beth and Carl took off on her ass to go look for Hershel and Maggie."

"Shit." Glenn said sinking to sit down on a stool in the corner.

"I've been looking for months havn't been able to find anybody."

"Carol searched too. There weren't a lot she could what with havin' little ass kicker with her and tryin' to keep her safe."

Glenn nodded his head. "There both okay?" he asked looking up.

Daryl nodded his head choosing to ignore the fact that he was pretty sure he saw tears in Glenn eyes. He figured he had a right to cry his wife was missing with no way to be sure if she was alive or not. The rest of their family was missing in action.

"Come on man. Let's get out here." Said Daryl.

Glenn shook his head. "No I have to keep looking for Maggie."

"Look." Said Daryl. "We aint gonna find her right now. Let's get back to the house ya can get something to eat and sleep. Then tomorrow we can start lookin."

"You mean it?" he asked standing.

"Yeah there's three of us now, four if ya count ass kicker. None of us are by ourselves now. Make it a lot easier to get a search goin. We can start lookin for everyone."

"Fine. Let's go."

Daryl picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. When they got to the front of the store; they were greeted by the sight of at least twenty walkers throwing themselves at the glass windows.

"Were the hell did all them come from. I didn't see one when I came in here."

"Do it matter. We need to get the hell out here." He said as the sound of glass starting to crack.

"There's a back door back there." Said Glenn. "We can go out that way."

"Still going to have to fight our way to the car. Got a weapon on ya?"

Glenn held up a large knife that he pulled from his belt.

Daryl nodded his head. "Let's do this." He said and they headed for the back of the store.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl eased open the back door of the pharmacy and stuck his head out; he looked back a Glenn. "Looks like most of 'em is around front. Ya ready?

Glenn nodded his head followed Daryl out the door. The walkers heard the movement and began shuffling towards them. They worked in tight circle each taking out walkers with marked precision. They were nearly to the car when Daryl heard a scuffle and then a crash.

He whipped his head around in time to see Glenn pinned to the wall by a walker that easily over two-hundred pound. Is furiously chomping it's teeth and groaning as Glenn was trying to push it away. He raised his crossbow aimed it at the back of the walkers head and let it fly. It slumped against Glenn and shoved it to the ground.

"Are you crazy, you could have shot me!" Glenn shouted.

"We'll I didn't did I?" he said heading for the driver's door of the car.

"Well no." Glenn said as he slid into the passenger side at same time Daryl tossed his bag into floorboard at Glenn's feet.

"Then quit yer whining. And yer welcome by the way." He said pulling into the street.

"Thanks man." Said Glenn.

Daryl nodded his head. They sat in silence for serveral minutes neither one knowing what to say.

"So what happened with you and Merle?" asked Glenn breaking the silence.

"Don't wanna talk 'bout it," he said gruffly.

"Okay. Look I'm sorry about being an ass about letting Merle in the prison."

"That weren't yer fault. Ya had ever right after what he done to ya."

"I didn't care about that. It was what happened to Maggie that I was so pissed about. I didn't care about what happened to me. But he was your brother and we should have given him a chance."

"Don't matter now." He said tightening his hand on the stirring wheel.

Glenn sensed a change in topic was in order. "So how did you and Carol find each other?"

"It was the damnedest thing. I had just come out of the woods and I seen this house secured likes fort Knox so decide to check it out. I'm looking around the yard when a feel a knife against my throat. 'Bout couldn't believe my eyes."

"So." Said Glenn.

Daryl looked over at him and he had this look on his face like he was about to ask a question he most likely get and arrow in the ass for.

"What?" he snapped. Not at all liking Glenn's tone or the look on his face.

"Are you and Carol together now or what?"

"What the fuck are you talking 'bout?"

Glenn held up a box of condoms that had fallen out of Daryl's bag. "I guessing you weren't going to use these to make water balloon's." he said tossing the box of condoms at Daryl's chest with smirk on his face.

Daryl felt his face burn hot as he grabbed the box and stuffed into his coat pocket. He was going to kill Glenn. Sitting there looking at him like it was the funniest damn thing he's ever seen.

"Man will you shut. Ain't none of yer business what I want 'em for." He was seriously considering making Glenn ride in the trunk for the rest of the trip.

"You in love with her?" asked Glenn not deterred in slightest from his line of questioning.

"Don't you ever shut up?" he was definitely stuffing Glenn in the trunk.

"She's in love with you know." Said Glenn turning to look at Daryl.

"What are you talking about?" he nearly yelled. He wasn't sure why he was so mad. He was in love with Carol. And he got the feeling from her and he hoped he wasn't wrong that she felt the same. He had always got the feeling that there more to her gentle teasing. But she never made a move, not that he had either.

"Carol's in love with you."

"Ya don't know what yer talking 'bout." He said speeding up wanting to get back to the house as soon as possible so he could get away from this conversation.

"Yeah I do. She told me. After you left and Rick told her you weren't coming back she was real upset. I went to check on her in her cell and she was crying."

"She cried?" The thought that she had cried for him, because of him caused his chest to tighten.

Glenn nodded his head. "Yeah she said she loved you and she was sorry she never told you how she felt when she had the chance . So if you love her you ought to tell her. May not get another chance." His mind drifting to Maggie, he couldn't remember if he told her he loved her not the day they had to flee the prison. When he found her again it was going to be the first thing he said to her.

"Do ya think ya could stop talking now?" asked Daryl.

"Sure. Just one more thing though. I think you two would be really happy together. You belong together. And that's all I'm going to say." He said turning to stare out his widow.

Merle walked out of the grocery store. He had stuff his bag with cereal bars, peanuts and pretty much anything he didn't have to cook. He didn't have time to stop and hunt if he was going to find Daryl.

He turned a corner to find the street littered with bodies of walkers. These were pretty fresh kills. Someone had just done this. He walked down the side walk examining the bodies when something made him stop.

An arrow sticking out of the skull of a rather large walker. He reached down and yanked it out. This was of Daryl's. It was one of the one's he had made during their time together in the woods.

"Damn it!" he must of just missed him. He looked around and he saw tire tracks in street where someone had peeled out. There were fresh. This had to be from the car Daryl.

He was good but even he couldn't track a car. But then he looked down and he saw a small puddle on the ground. He dipped his fingers in it. Motor oil. He smiled, he smiled the car must a have slow leak. They wouldn't get far like. It would make it easier to track. He was about to look for a car he could hot wire when something grabbed a hold of his with the knife on it.

It was reaching for his neck chomping his jaws like it hadn't had bite to eat in at year. Before he could reach for the gun in his waist band when suddenly he heard a dull crack and he saw a small hatchet as it was yanked out of the skull of the walker. He shoved it to the ground and then looked up into the eyes of his savior.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I just couldn't get to come out the way I saw it in my head. So who do you think saved Merle?**


	9. Chapter 9

Merle couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. What was her name, she was chainman's woman. Margie or Maddie or Maggie. Yep that was it. Maggie. He watched as put the hatch back the loop that hung from her belt.

"Merle Dixon. If I had known it was you I wouldn't have gone to the trouble of saving your life." She crossed her over her chest.

"Well sugar tits aint nobody ask ya to." He said taking in her appearance for the first time she looked a little worse for the wear. And then he noticed her swollen stomach. She had to be at least five months.

"You could at least say thank you to the woman that just saved your life."

"Thank ya. Ma brother with ya?"

She wrinkled her brow in confusion . "Why would Daryl be with me I haven't seen him since he left with you. He not with you? Where is he?"

"Ya mean he aint be come back to the prison to be with ya'll?"

"What the hell are you talking about. He didn't come back."

Merle started stomping around the street. "God damnit. That stupid asshole. Left his ass so he could back to where he wanted ta be. He don't even come back. I'm kickin his ass when I find him."

"Why would you leave him?"

"Never mind. Anyone with ya?"

"No. The prison gone. I don't know where anyone is. My dad, my sister, Glenn. I can't find any of them." She rubbing her hand across her belly.

"I know, seen the prison, might know where Daryl is." He said picking the arrow he pulled from the walkers head that he dropped on the ground.

"You do. How?"

"Found this. Belongs to him. The car he was in was leaking oil. Was gonna hotwire and follow the trail."

He walked around to an Ford Expedition and tried the door. It was unlocked. He ripped the panel out from underneath the stirring wheel. As he started twisting the wires together. Maggie walked closer to him.

After a few minutes the car roared to life. He climbed in the driver's side. "Ya comin?" he asked. "Or ya just gonna stand there in the street all day."

She started towards the car and then stopped. "Why should I trust you? After what you did to Glenn and to me?"

Merle sighed. "What choice do ya got? If we find Daryl that maybe we'll find yer chinaman."

"His name is Glenn and he's Korean." She huffed.

"Whatever. Now move yer ass. I aint about to leave a pregnant woman alone." He said shutting the door.

She sighed and walked around and got in the car. If he was right and he could find Daryl than maybe she be able to find Glenn. Along with her father and sister. Not to mention the others. She knew there was a good chance that some of them didn't make but she just couldn't allow herself to think like that. She had to think positive, everyone was okay she was going to find her family. Her whole family and that included Carol, Rick, Judith and Carl. And all the other people that she had come to know and love. Everyone was okay.

Expect that wasn't true. Sasha wasn't okay. They had escaped the prison together and ran into the woods. They had made it to one of the safes houses. They had waited a day when no one came they had moved onto the next one. It looked like someone had been their but they were gone already. They had waited there in hopes they would come back or someone else would show up. But they hadn't so they had left hoping to run onto someone on the road.

A few days later, they had come upon the bus that Glenn had been driving. It had been overrun with walkers. She and Sasha had taken them down quickly. She spent several long minutes digging through bodies looking for any sign of Glenn. She hadn't any sign that he had been on the bus when it had been overtaken . And for that she had been thankful. She was saddened by those that had been lost. But she had been spared. She knew there was chance he had been bitten and wondered off somewhere. She and Sasha searched the surrounding roads but had found no sign of him. So for now she hung onto the belief that they would find each other.

It was about a month later she and Sasha had taken shelter in house in small subdivision. They had forgotten to check the closets when she open one a walker had come out and nearly fell on of her. Sasha had managed to put it down but not before being bitten. It wasn't in a place that could be amputated. She had held her hand until she was ready. She asked her to tell her brother that she loved him if she was able to find him and then Maggie helped her end it.

Merle glanced over at her and watched as she stared out the window and rubbed her hand across her small bump. He really did feel like shit over everything that had happened at Woodbury. He hadn't meant for any of that to happen. It was just that they wouldn't tell him where his brother was and that pissed him off. He certainly didn't think the governor was going to do what he done to her. "Look." He said and she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for what happened to ya in Woodbury."

She turned to glare at him. "Really? You're sorry! What exactly is it your sorry for when you put a knife to my throat when you kidnapped me and Glenn. When you beat Glenn up and nearly killed him and threw a walker at him. Or when you little buddy made me take my shirt off and put his hands me!" she yelled her face bright red by the time she was finished.

He was a little taken back by her anger. But he understood it. "All of it. I wouldn't have done any of it if ya'll had just told me where Daryl was."

"So that makes it okay then."

"I aint said that. I'm just pointed out a fact. I hadn't seen by brother for months and ya'll wouldn't tell me where he was. Ya'll didn't leave no choice!"

She continued to glare at him. "You always have choice. But I guess I can sort of understand where you're coming from. I have sister and if someone knew where she was and wouldn't tell me I'm not sure how I would react or what I would do. Are you really sorry" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah." He turned around reached in his bag that he had put in the backseat and pulled out to granola bars and handed them to her. She tried to hand one back to him but shook his head. "Ear 'em both. One for ya and one the pup yer carring. How far along are ya anyway?"

"Thanks." She took a bite of the granola bar. "About five months. I think. I've kind of lost track of time." She said reaching into her bag an pulling out to bottle of water. She handed him one and he nodded his thanks.

"Do you think we'll find them?" she asked after she had finished the second granola bar and polished the bottle of water.

"Hell yeah find 'em. It's just a matter of— What the fuck?" he said slamming on the brakes.

"Why did you—." She began but she looked up she saw what had caused him to slam on the brakes.

"Oh my God!"

AN: **So what did you think of the Merle and Maggie interaction. I wasn't sure if Merle would actually apologize for he had done. I do believe that he was sorry but I wasn't if he would actually apologize for it. But this Merle does. I hope no one was offended by Merle's racist comments it's that he's Merle and well Merle kind of an ass. So I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

They had been driving for silence for few minutes when Daryl noticed that Glenn fidgeting with his left hand. That's when he noticed the wedding ring.

"Ya'll get married?" he asked

"Yeah, about six months ago. Rick married us so Hershel could give her away. "

"Congratulations, wish I'd been there."

"Yeah. You could have been best man instead of Carl he nearly lost the rings." He said sadly realizing that the kid could be dead. "Maggie's pregnant." He said suddenly. "Should be about five months now."

"Well damn, ya don't waste anytime do ya?"

Glenn smiled but he didn't say anything.

Daryl cast a glance at him. He wasn't any good at this. But he wanted to say something to make him feel better. "Look man, where going to find her. Maggie tough she and yer kid are going to be just fine." He grimaced when he realized he had said the same to Carol about Sophia and he couldn't have been more long.

"Shit!" he said suddenly.

"Whats wrong?" asked Glenn.

"Were losing oil pressure. Must a leak." He said stopping the car and popping the hood. Gleen followed him out. Daryl pulled out the dip stick and wiped it on his shirt. "Yep were over a quart low." He said putting the stick back in place.

"I can probably fix it." Said Glenn.

"Ya think so?"

He nodded. "Dale taught me how."

"Ok but we better get back to house first. Carol's probably starting to worry by now. I think there's some oil in the truck. Grab it and we can get out of here. I'm starting to get a bad feeling."

They were just about to get back in the car when heard a rumbling they looked up in time to see military type jeep coming toward them.

"Should we make a break for it?" asked Glenn.

"Be cool. Let's see what they want. Keep yer weapon close." He said pulling his crossbow from the back seat and hand Glenn the gun that he had tucked into the back of his pants.

They stood by the door, hands on their weapons when four men approached them.

"You boys lost," the largest of the four men. The guy built like a tank.

"Na, were fine. Just a little car trouble. But got it worked out." Said Daryl.

The tank look back and forth between Daryl and Glenn as if were sizing them up.

"You got a group?"the tank asked.

"Not anymore." Answered Glenn. "We got separated."

The tank was quite for moment. "You could come with us. We always looking for new people."

"No thanks." Said Daryl. "We're better on our own. We gonna keep lookin for our group. But thank ya fer the offer." He said his tightening on his crossbow. He had a really bad feeling about this group. "We'll be goin now?" he nodded his head at Glenn indicating that he should get in the car.

"Now hold up boys. No need to be so hasty. Why don't you just come back with us to our camp check it out. We have everything you could want. Good food, a place to sleep, women. You could have anyone of them you wanted anytime you wanted." He walked a little closer to them the three men behind him following suit.

Daryl didn't like the way this guy was talking. It made him really uneasy. They needed to get the hell out of her. Glenn cast a glance at . He could tell from the look on Glenn face he was thinking the same thing.

"Thanks again for the offer. But we're gonna pass. Come on Glenn."

The tank waved his hand at the guys standing behind him and they stepped forward rifles raised.

"You boys aren't going anywhere." Said the tank. "You're coming with us." He said taking a step toward Glenn and made a move to grab him.

Glenn raised his gun out it directly in the tanks face. "Back off." He said.

The other men stepped rushed forward to help their leader. Daryl raised his cross and pointed at the tanks face.

"Ya boys better back off. I'll shoot before ya ever get a chance to pull the trigger. They stood still now one moving for several moments no one hearing the screech of tires as another car came to a stop.

"Stay here!" Merle ordered Maggie. He rushed forward to help Glenn and his brother. He couldn't believe eyes. He had actually found him.

Glenn turned at the sound behind him. "Maggie!" he cried. He made a move toward her. We felt the tank grab a hold of his arm and tried to pull the gun from it. Glenn jerked back and pulled the gun from his grasp. He stumbled back and Glenn raised the gun and shot him point blank in the chest. He stumbled back grabbed at his chest before collapsing on the ground.

That was when all hell broke loose. The three men started firing on them. Glenn shoved Maggie behind the car. He Daryl and Merle began firing back Daryl with his crossbow he and Merle with hand guns. Where had he come from anyway and what was he doing with Maggie. He shook his head. He didn't have time to think about that right now.

After a few minutes the three men lay on the ground not moving. Merle was the first to stand up.

"Nice shooting short round." Said Merle tucking the gun back into his pants. He looked around for his brother. Where the hell was he?

"Oh my god," he heard Maggie yell. "They rushed around to where she was standing. Daryl was laying on the ground blood soaking through his shirt.

**AN: I hope you don't hate me for ending it there. I'm off work tomorrow so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out. Provided all this bad weather doesn't knock the power out. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Carol was pacing back and forth in the kitchen while a curious Judith watched from her spot on the floor. She had already asked three times where Daryl was. It amazed her how fast she had become attached to him in the short amount of time he had been with them. She wondered if perhaps she remembered him from her first days. After all Daryl had been the first one to feed her.

She was beginning to get worried. He should have been back by now. Had something happened to him? And it wasn't like she could go and look for him. He had the car. While she was trying to decide what to do. She heard a car pull up. She glanced out the window. That wasn't her car. She grabbed Judith put her in the bathroom and told her not to move. She then grabbed the rifle she kept in the closet and went to the opening it a crack to peer out.

What she saw almost caused her drop her gun. Glenn and Maggie climbed out of the front seat. She stepped out ran toward them but she stopped short when she saw Merle emerge from the backseat. "Short round give me a hand."

Glenn ran around to Merles side of the car and pulled an unconscious and bleeding Daryl from the backseat. She did drop the gun and ran toward them. "What the hell happened?" she demanded moving to Daryl's side to check his wound. There blood soaking through his shoulder. She had a thousand more questions. Where had the three of them come from? How had they found each other in such a short amount time.

"Ran into some guys with guns on the road. Their all dead. But one of them shot Daryl."

"Get him inside." She directed. "Bring him to the bedroom." She said and pointed in direction. They laid him out on the bed and rolled him to the side. "There's no exit wound. I'm gonna have to take out the bullet." She said.

"Ya know how to do that?" asked Merle who hovering over her shoulder.

"Not really. But I don't really have a choice." She grabbing a pillow from the bed and pulling of the pillow case. "Merle come around here. Press this down as hard as can. We have to stop the bleeding. Glenn get me the first aid kit from under kitchen sink. I also need a knife and the pilers from the drawer by the stove."

Glenn turned a little pale and looked like he might throw up. "Glenn go. I need that stuff now." She ordered.

Glenn ran from the room. Maggie approached slowly. "Can I do anything?" she asked.

"Yeah umm. Judith's in the bathroom. Can you get her and keep her in the living room. I don't want her to see this and get scared. Maggie nodded and left the room passing by Glenn on the way out. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She desperately wanted to talk to him, but that would have to wait until later there more important thing to worry about right now.

She opened the door to the bathroom, Judith was sitting on the floor with tears running down her face. "Come here sweet heart. You remember me? Aunt Maggie." She said opening her arms to her. Judith studied her for a moment and then threw herself into Maggie arms. "Mag." She said wrapping her tiny arms around Maggies neck as she carried to the living room.

On the way their she looked into the bedroom to watch Glenn and Merle hovering over Carol waiting for direction. She could see Glenn glaring at Merle. As they were getting Daryl into the car. Glenn declared that Merle wasn't going with them. She had told him in no uncertain terms that he was going with them. And they would talk about it later.

CARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYCARYL CARYLCARYL

"Hand me the scissors. I need to cut his shirt off." Glenn handed them to her and started the cut at the shoulder, where his would was, and ended at the hem so she could slide the shirt off without aggravating the wound.

"Carol?" she looked down to see that he had woken up.

"Yeah it's me."

"What happened?" he asked.

"You got shot. But I'm going to take care of you." She pushing his hair out of eyes.

"You always take of me." He said grasping her hand in his.

Merle watched this exchange with curiosity. He had never seen his brother like this with a woman touch him like this. He didn't like anyone touching him. Who was this woman anyway? She looked familiar. He had seen her somewhere. That when it hit him. Carol. The short haired woman from the quarry. With the little girl and the husband that liked to beat on her. He remembered Andrea telling him about it now. The husband had bit it back at the quarry and the little girl had gotten lost in woods and Daryl looked for her but had been too late.

She must be something special if Daryl was letting her touch him like this. He had never seen his brother look at a woman the way he was looking at her. He was in love with her.

Daryl stroked her face with one hand. "I found Glenn." He said suddenly.

"I know. He's right here." She pointing next to her.

"We have to help find Maggie." He said trying to sit up.

"Maggie's here." she said pushing him back down.

"Yes. She's in the living room with Judith. Now you have to lie still. You got shot and I have to take the bullet out."

"Okay." He said flopping back on the mattress. He rolled his head to right and saw Merle hovering near the bed. "Merle? What are doing here?"

"Don't worry 'bout it right now. Just listen ta yer woman. She's gonna take care of ya."

He nodded his head.

"Take that rubbing alcohol and poor it ver the knife and the pilers and then poor it my hands." Carol directed Glenn. He did as she said. "Hand me the alcohol. "Daryl?" she said. He turned his head to look at her. "I'm going to have to poor some of this on your wound okay. It's going burn. I'm sorry."

"S' okay. Just do it." He gritted his teeth and his fists tightened in the sheets when he felt the liquid soak into his wound.

"Merle, Glenn." Carol said. "I need you two to hold him down. I can't have him moving around. I'm going to have to open the wound a little so I can get in there with pilers and get the bullet out."

Glenn moved down to take hold of his legs while Merle gripped his arms.

"Daryl." She began. "I'm going to start now. There some pain killer I can give you once I get down. I can't give you anything right now. It'll take too long to work. But I'll try to be as quick as I can."

"It's okay. I'm ready."

She leaned of him with the knife in her hand. She made a small cut directly over the gunshot. Daryl groaned tried to pull out of Merle and Glenn's grasp.

She laid the knife aside and moved her fingers around the wound feeling for the bullet she didn't want to just digging around blindly with the pilers. When she found it she picked up the pilers. "I'm almost done." She said. She grasped the bullet with the pilers and pulled it straight out. "Got it." She said and dropped it on the floor.

"Good job." Said Daryl right before he passed out.

"He alright?" he asked Merle.

"He fine. He just passed out. Hold this on his shoulder." She directed. "I need to get the needle and thread ready so I can sew him up. "Glenn." She said. "Why don't you go check on Maggie and Judith. And maybe you can heat up some of that canned soup. Daryl's going to need something to eat when he wakes up."

"Okay." He said standing up. "Let me know if you need anything." He said before he left the room.

"So what's goin with between ya and my brother?" asked Merle as he watched as Carol began to stich up his shoulder.

She glanced up briefly. Not sure how to answer that. "We care about each other." She said lowering her eyes so she could finish the stitches.

"That all?" he asked.

"No." she said. "If you want to know more you're going to have to ask him when he wakes up." She said placing he last stich. "I think you two have things to talk about anyway."

Merle was taken back by the way she was talking to him. She was completely different than she had been at the quarry. Back then she would have said boo to a ghost. No wonder his brother was so taken with her.

"I reckon we do" He said.

"Like why you just took off on him." She open a pack of gauze and laying across his shoulder and taping it down.

"I had my reasons." He said.

"I suppose you did. I think you tell them to Daryl because he seems to think you did it because you didn't care about him."

"That ain't true." Said Merle standing up so he could stretch his legs.

"I know. I can tell you care about him. But I'm not sure he knows that. So maybe you need to let him know that." She taking the blanket from the end of the bed and covering Daryl with it.

"Yeah." He said. "You sure are different than you were at the quarry. Back then you were afraid of you own shadow." He flowing he to half bath connected to the bedroom to wash her hands.

"It wasn't my shadow I was afraid of. It was my husband." She said drying her hands on a towel and hand Merle the soap so he could wash his hands.

"Not afraid of anything now are ya?"

"Sure I am. Afraid of losing the people I love."

Merle grunted and wiped his hands on the towel she handed him.

They walked back into the bedroom and Carol turned to Merle. "There's some antibiotic and pain killer in the other bathroom. Can you get them for me? He going to need them when he wakes up.

He nodded head and exited the room shutting the door behind him. Carol walked over to bed and laid down on her side next to Daryl took his hand in hers and waited for him to wake up.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. How did like the Merle/Carol interaction? Review me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry I was away for so long. But I had some personal things going on**. **And I just couldn't find the time or motivation write. But I hope that this chapter made up for it. Hope you enjoy.**

In the week that had passed since Merle, Maggie and Glenn arrived back at the house with Daryl it was decided that they would need to move on. To look for the rest of the group, whatever not only remained them, but also because of those men that they had killed out of the road were likely part of a larger group and would be looking for whoever had killed them. They needed to put some distance between them. They were going to give Daryl's wound at least another day to heal before they decided to leave.

Glenn and Merle had also worked out their differences. They had returned to Daryl's car to get the supplies that were left when Daryl had been shot. When they returned, they were both sporting black eyes, a busted lip and nose. Maggie drug Glenn to bathroom to clean him up. While Carol took care Merle in the living room; while she didn't think it was the best way to work things out, it seemed to have helped them. Glenn no longer looked like he wanted to kill Merle while he slept.

Daryl and Merle still hadn't talked to each. Carol had tried to get Daryl to talk to him after he had woken up. He had refused to talk to Merle saying that he didn't have anything to say to that asshole. Merle hadn't been much better saying that Daryl was acting like a little bitch about the whole thing.

So that night after dinner Carol was determined that she was going to get them to talk to each other. While she cleaned up after dinner Maggie put Judith to bed in a crib that Glenn had found in the attic. They had set it in the bedroom with Daryl and Carol she thought it was a good think since she and Daryl were sharing the bed it was a little crowded and she worried one of them would roll over on her.

After Merle walked out on to the porch where he was taking watch she headed for the bedroom and almost bumped into Maggie coming out.

"Did she go down alright?" she asked Maggie.

She nodded. "Not at first. But then Daryl sang to her."

"He sang?" she said glancing over Maggie shoulder into the bedroom.

"Yeah. He actually has a really nice voice." She said while rubbing her belly.

Carol sighed. "I wish I could have heard it. How was his mood?"

Daryl had been in permanent bad mood since he had woken up. He hated not being able to do the things he was used to. Not having full use of his arm had put in a particularly foul mood.

"Not too bad. He wasn't as grouchy has he was a dinner."

"Good. I think it helps that were going to be leaving in the morning. Knowing that we're going to start searching for the other, he'll feel like he actually doing something."

"Do you think we'll find them?" asked Maggie.

Carol didn't have to ask who she was talking about. She knew she was worried about her Beth and her father.

"I do. Maggie I'm sorry. I should have kept a better eye on her and maybe she wouldn't have taken off like she did."

"Carol that's not your fault. Beth's an adult. She knew what she was doing. You couldn't have known that she was going to leave. And when we find her we can both give her hell for it." Said Maggie.

"Allright. You better get to bed. We're going to be leaving first thing in the morning. You and that baby need your rest." She said resting her hand Maggie's stomach.

Maggie nodded. "I am pretty tired." She said yawning. "Good night." She said has walked to the bedroom that she had Glenn had been sharing.

Carol walked into the bedroom to find Daryl laying propped up in the bed with his eyes closed. She pulled off her shoes as and walking quietly to the bed, when she moved to sit down, Daryl hand shot out and yanked on her gently but firmly until she was half sprawled on top of him.

"Hey." He said pressing his lips gently to hers. She kissed him back for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Thought you were asleep." She said moving across him so she wasn't laying on the side of his injured arm. She settled into the crook of his arm and he pulled her close to him. It amazed how close they had gotten in the short amount of time they had been together. Granted they had done anything more than some passionate kissing. But there was an intimacy that Carol had never had and was relatively sure that Daryl had never had either. Since he had gotten hurt, they had shared the bed. The last few days they had fallen asleep in each other's arms after kissing goodnight. And he looked at her in such a way, that it actually gave her butterflies. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but she was worried that it was too soon to make that kind of declaration.

"Was tryin," he said rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "Couldn't though with ya and Maggie out yakin up a storm."

Carol smiled against his chest. "I hear you have nice singing voice." She said.

Daryl groaned. "Maggie has a big mouth." He said burying his face in her hair to hide how red his face had gotten.

"Maybe you could sing to me." She raising herself up to kiss him.

"Not likely." He said returning the kiss with passion. He pushed against her until she was laying on her back and began kissing down the side of her neck.

She let out a little moan. "Daryl." She said. "We can't." she said without any real conviction behind the words.

"Why not?" he said moving to nibble on her ear.

"Because—." She started when his hand began to move up her shirt. She grabbed his pulled it out before he reached his prize. "For one thing, there is house full of people and Judith is asleep right over there." She hand when he tried to go up her shirt again. "And besides you're not fully healed yet. You could pull a stitch."

He huffed and flopped back on the mattress. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh at the sight of Daryl Dixon pouting. That was something she had never seen him do. It was actuall kind of cute.

"Tell you what. I'll make you a deal." She said tugging on his arm so he would face her.

"Yeah." He said perking up a bit.

"I'll give you a little treat. But you have to do something for me."

"What is it?" he asked suddenly feeling suspicious.

"I want you to talk to your brother." She said.

He groaned. "Seriously, I ain't got nothing to say to him."

"Daryl, I don't think he took off for the reason's you think he did."

"Why ya say that?" he asked.

"We talked a little, after you got shot. I think he had good reasons for doing it or at least what he thought were good reasons." She said brushing a stray strand of hair away his eyes.

"What he say?"

"Not much. But it was just a feeling I got. Will you talk to him? For me?"

"Fine. Do I have to do it right now?"

"No. I think it can wait until morning." She said brushing her lips against his.

"What about my treat?" he asked.

Carol smiled at him and sat up on her knees. She grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head. Daryl eyes widened when her saw her. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, dropping it on the floor. "Well." She said after a moment. He hadn't said anything yet and she was starting to get a little self-conscious. "What do you think?" she asked biting her lip.

He sat grinned at like a wolf eying its prey. "Best damn treat I ever had." He said pulling her down into his arms and covering her mouth with his.


	13. Chapter 13

When Daryl awoke the next morning, he found Carol curled into his side like a cat, her head lying on his chest. He smiled when he looked down at her. He didn't how he know how he had gotten lucky enough to have found someone like Carol, but he was glad he did.

He wanted to kick his own ass for all the time he wasted first with going off with his brother and then with not coming back once Merle had taken off on him. He groaned when he remembered his brother, he had promised Carol that he would talk to him this morning. She seemed to think that Merle had good reasons for doing what he did. He wasn't sure that was true but he owed to him to at least find out.

He pulled himself out from under Carol slowly; she groaned and mumbled in her sleep but didn't wake. He stood and saw that Judith was awake and standing up in her crib. He walked over to her. "Hey little asskicker, what you say we go get some breakfast." He said scooping her up with his good arm.

"Darwol." She cried happily.

"Shh." He said. "We want Carol to keep sleepin okay." He shifted her in his arm made his way to the door.

When he walked into the kitchen he found Maggie at the stove attempting to make breakfast. She looked up when she saw him. "Carol still sleepin?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "Don't wake her up yet. She needs the sleep."

"Want me to take her?" she asked when she noticed Judith struggling in his arms attempting to get down. She reached for Judith and he handed her over.

"Where's Merle?" he asked looking around. He didn't see him or Glenn for that matter. That couldn't be good. The two had formed some sort of weird friendship after beating the crap out of each other. It was weird but at least he didn't have to worry about them killing each other.

"Out on the porch with Glenn." She said putting Judith down on the floor so she stir the pot on the stove. He glanced in it. He was sure what it was but it looked like meat from the deer that Merle had caught mixed with what he could only assume was grits. Maybe he should go wake Carol.

He headed for the door and was about to open when Maggie stopped him. "Can you ask Glenn to come in."

He grunted his reply. When he opened the he found Merle describing to a red faced Glenn his long ago attempt at trying to seduce a nun.

"Right about the time I was getting somewhere, the priest walked in. I never knew a priest could be such a good shot."

"Glenn." Daryl said. "Maggie wants ya." He said jerking his head toward the door.

Glenn jumped up so fast he almost knocked the chair over. "Thank god." He said practically running in the door.

Daryl sat down in the chair that Glenn had vacated. "How's it look?"

"Not too bad. Only had a few walkers since last night. How's yer shoulder?" he asked attempting to make small talk. He knew why Daryl had come out here and it wasn't to ask about walkers. He wanted to know why Merle had ditched him in the woods.

"Feels better. Itching like crazy."

"Probably 'bout time for them stiches to come out."

Daryl grunted a reply at him, not really attempted to respond. He figured at this Daryl would never get around to saying what he wanted. His brother was the most closed mouth son of bitch he ever met. So he figured he might as well rip the band off.

"I suppose yer wantin to know why I ditched your ass." He said. He was anything if not subtle.

"Crossed my mind." He said staring straight ahead.

"When I seen them scars of yer back—." He began but Daryl interrupted him.

"Ain't talking about that." He hated that Merle had saw his scars. Nobody was ever supposed to see them. Carol had seen them, he knew, since she had fixed his shoulder and he was pretty sure she had seen them back on the farm when he had gotten hurt looking for Sophia.

"Fine then don't. Just shut yer damn mouth an listen for once." He took a deep breath. "When I saw them I knew I had fucked up leaving you alone with him all those years. I knew what he was like. And I left anyway."

"Merle—" he began. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. He had never see his brother get this emotional at least not when he was sober and over the years he had learned to tell the difference.

Merle continued as if hadn't been interupped. "I should of figured out a way to take ya with me. Never should of left you with that son of a bitch. But I did and what happened to ya well that on me."

Daryl stared at his brother. If he didn't know better he would say that Merle looked like he might be about to cry. "Look, what he done ain't yer fault. You're not responsible for him." He was starting to feel a little guilty about blaming him.

"Yeah I was." He said his voice cracking slightly. "And ain't nothin' you can gonna change that." He pulled a pack of cigarette out of his pocket, lit one and then handed the pack to Daryl.

They smoked for a few minutes before either of them said anything.

"So you gonna tell me why ya took off on me or not." Asked Daryl taking the last drag off his cigarette before dropping it on the porch.

Merle grunting before looking over at him. Figured you'd be better off without me. You wanted to be back at the prison with those assholes. Who was I to stop ya? Figured I wasn't around you would just go back. How was I suppose ta know you wouldn't go? Why didn't you?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, winceing slightly at the catch it caused at the sight where his stiches were. "Does it matter?"

"Nah. Don't guess it does." He said lighting another cigarette. Daryl reached over and snatched the pack from him and lit up one of his own.

"So," said Merle changing subjects. "That woman of yours is something else."

"Yeah she is." He said taking a drag from the cigarette.

"Practically threatened to cut my nuts off if I didn't make things right with you."

Daryl snorted. "Sound like her."

"Ya put the wood to her yet?" he asked with wolf like grin on his face.

Daryl felt his face burn red. "None of yer damn business."

Merle grinned at him. "I'll take that as no. Ain't heard no noise comin from that room."

"We got Judith in there." He said trying his best to stop this conversation

"The crib's got wheels. Ya could wheel her out at night." He said stubbing out his cigarette.

Merle knew he was embarrassing his brother. He face was red and he was staring at ground. But he couldn't help. It was just too easy. "Ya know if ya need some pointers. Ya know who to ask."

"Don't need no damn pointers from ya. Unless it how to get the clap." He said hoping that would be enough to shut his brother up. But knowing it probably wouldn't be.

Merle threw is head back and laughed. "Don't reckon ya do. Guess I taught ya good enough over the years. You'll do fine."

"Come on." Said Daryl standing up. "Let's go see if breakfast is ready he said walking in the door his brother right behind him feeling relieved that he had his brother back.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I wanted the Daryl/Merle conversation to be just right so it took me a little time to figure it out. What did you think? Hope you enjoyed. Review me!**

**Since it seems like I might not being going to work today, because of the snow, we already have two inches here in North Georgia. I may get something else out today if I don't have to go into work that is. **


	14. Chapter 14

Carol woke up in bed to find that she was alone. Daryl must have already gotten up, she glanced at Judith's crib, and had taken Judith with him. She smiled when she thought of the night before, his eyes had practically bugged out of his head when she had taken her shirt and bra off. She rubbed her fingers over the bite mark on her breast, who would of thought Daryl Dixon would have been a biter. She grabbed her shirt and bra from underneath Daryl's pillow where he had put them last after refusing to give them back to her.

He couldn't seem to get enough of her breasts. So in addition to being a biter he was also a boob man. She had a hard time getting him stop at just that. She wasn't about to risk him pulling the stiches out and injuring his shoulder. Although if she were being completely honest, it just wasn't about that. She was a little worried about taking things further with him. She had only ever been with Ed and she was worried that she wouldn't be enough for him. He had probably been with a lot of women.

She shook her head to shake of the negative thoughts. She couldn't allow herself to think that way. She loved Daryl and she was sure Daryl loved her even though neither one of them has said it out loud. She decided not to think about it right now. There would be plenty of time for that later.

She opened the door to find Maggie stirring a pot on the stove. Judith was sitting on the floor playing with her cat. "Hey." She said. "Try this." She said holding out a spoon to Carol's mouth.

She took the bite. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't that great either. "Mmm." She said.

"It's no good is it?" her face practically fell and she looked like she was about to cry.

"No. It's good." She said trying to reassure the pregnant woman. "It just needs a little seasoning that's all."

"What should I put in it?" she asked frowning.

"There's some salt and pepper in that cabinet." She said pointing above the stove. "Where is everyone?" she asked as Maggie shook the salt and pepper into the mixture on the stove.

"Glenn is in the bathroom shaving that awful beard. And Daryl and Merle are out on the porch."

Carol glanced at the door. "They been out their long?" she was hoping their talk was going well.

"About ten minutes maybe. I haven't heard any yelling so I guess it's going pretty good." She said as she had read Carol's mind.

Maggie winced and rubbed her stomach.

"Are you okay?" asked Carol stepping closer to her and putting hand on her arm.

"Yeah. I'm fine. This little started kicking and he just got me in the ribs." She said continuing to rub her stomach.

"He?" asked Carol.

"Glenn thinks it's a boy. But I think it's girl." She said smiling. "Do you want to feel?"

Carol nodded her head. Maggie took her hand placed it on her stomach. It took a minute but the baby gave a sharp kick against Carol's hand. It gave her a since of longing and she hated to admit it but twinge of jealously. She could still remember what it felt to have Sophia moving around in her stomach. That was something that she would never have again. She was too old to get pregnant. And who knew if Daryl would even want a child. She shook her head they hadn't even had sex yet and she was considering if she could have a child with him.

"Have you thought of any names?" she asked.

"Well actually—." She began about the time the door shot open and Daryl and Merle came with Merle yelling that he was starving and wanted to know if breakfast was ready.

Carol smiled at Maggie. "Why don't you get Glenn and I'll start dishing this out."

Maggie nodded at her and walked toward the bathroom.

* * *

After everyone had a bowl they settled in the living to eat. They talked about where they were going to go once they left the safe house. It was decided that they would head for the prison first to see if anyone had come back there and maybe left a sign of where they had gone. The would do the same at the safe houses. After that they weren't sure what they would do if they didn't find any sign of them. They five of them had run into each other by chance. What are the odds were of find the others the same way?

When they were done eating, Carol picked up Judith with the attention of changing her diaper and getting her cleaned up. She seemed to be wearing more of her breakfast than what had made it to her mouth.

"Can I do it?" asked Maggie. "I want to practice." She said.

"Great idea." Said Carol. She handed Judith over to her and watched as she carried her to the bathroom followed closely by Glenn.

"I'm gonna make sure the car is filled with gas." Said Merle as he headed out the door.

They had packed up what supplies they were taking with them last night. They just had to be loaded into the car. Carol made a move to pick up one of the boxes when she felt a tug on her arm. She turned around to see Daryl smirking at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come here." She said pulling her towards the bedroom.

"But we need to—." She began.

"Hush. I gotta show ya something 'fore we leave." He said as he pulled her into the room and shut the door.

Before she could asked what he wanted she felt her back pressed against the wall and his lips covering hers.

**Don't hate me for ending it there. There will a little smut in the next chapter to make up for it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I put a little Glenn and Maggie in this chapter since I realized that I've been neglecting them since they found each other again.**

Glenn followed Maggie into the bathroom where laid Judith down on a towel to change her diaper.

"Okay Judith we're going to change your diaper and get you all cleaned up and then we're going to take a little trip to find the rest of our family." Said Maggie as she removed the soiled diaper. "Glenn can you hand me a diaper and some wipes?" she said. "Oh and the powder.

He handed them to her and crouched on the floor next to her.

"Do you think we'll find Daddy and Beth?" she said reaching for the wipes.

Glenn nodded his head. "Yeah I do." He said hand Maggie a clean diaper when she gestured for it.

"Really? It's been months." She said closing the diaper and putting Judith clothes back. She sat back and began to rise to her feet when she felt Glenn tug on her hand and pull her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed a hand across her stomach.

"We will. We found each other. Daryl and Carol found each other. We even found Merle. We're going to find them it will just take a little time."

Maggie grabbed his hand moved it. "She's kicking." Said holding his hand in hers as pressed it against her stomach.

"You think it's a girl?" he asked rubbing her stomach.

She nodded. "I think so." She said. "Glenn?" she said after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"If the baby's a girl. I want to name her after Sasha. She saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. What do you think?"

"I like it. What if it's a boy?" he asked.

She thought for a minute and then smiled. "Glenn Jr."

"Seriously, it's bad enough I'm stuck with name." he groaned

"What wrong with Glenn? I like your name." she said bending over to pick Judith where she had walked to the tub and was attempting to climb in.

"I don't know. I just never liked it that much."

"Well, I guess we could always name him Merle." She said grinning.

He groaned. "Glenn Jr.'s fine." He said.

"Good." She said. "If you really don't like it we can pick something else she said."

He shook his head. "No it's okay. Might be nice to have him named after me." He said leaning forward to gently kiss her lips. "We better get going." He said taking her hand leading her out the door.

* * *

Carol gasped when she herself pressed against the wall and felt Daryl lips covering hers in a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him closer. He nipped at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue in.

She ran her tongue along his, sucking on it slightly before pulling away to trail kisses down his neck before biting gently on his ear lode. "Fuck, Carol." He groaned as his hand tightened around her waist at the same his bucked into her letting her feel his need. He pulled away tug down the collar of her tank top. He ran his finger over the bite mark that he left the night before. He grinned like the devil himself before ducking his to kiss the mark and suck the tender flesh between his lips.

She moaned and arched her back pushing her chest further against his mouth. He growled against her chest as moved up kiss the side of her neck. He bit down gently, sucking the skin between his teeth. "Daryl." She whimpered.

She gasped when she felt his hand slid down the button on her jeans. He looked into her eyes seeking permission. She nodded her head. He undid the button and lowered the zipper, but before he could slide his hand in the bedroom door slammed open.

Merle stood leaning against the door his arms crossed over his chest grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Damn it Merle!" yelled Daryl his face turning bright red.

Carol turned her back to fix her shirt and pants. She turned around and glared at Merle. "Don't you know how to knock?" she snapped. She didn't mean to yell but she could help it. She was sexually frustrated and being horny made her grumpy.

"Sorry little sister." He said looking her up down earning glare from Daryl.

He turned to Daryl. "Boy aint I taught you nothin'? When your fooling around with a woman you aNlways lock the door."

"Get out here." Daryl snapped. "We'll be there in a minute."

Merle looked at them once last time before walking away. Daryl pulled Carol to him and leaned his forehead against hers. "M' sorry." He said. "I'm going to kill him." He said.

"It's okay." She said leaning up to capture his lips for a quick kiss. "We'll have plenty of time later. When we get somewhere safe and find the others. We can have more privacy and take our time." She said.

"I like that idea." He said kissing her quickly. "Let's get going." He said taking her hand pulling her out the front door where the others were waiting in the car.

**AN: Sorry, Merle's a bit of a cock block isn't he? Hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This is a bit of time jump here. Not a big one no more than a week.**

"This is total bullshit." Said Maggie a few minutes after Daryl and Merle left to go on a run leaving Glenn behind on watch. "We shouldn't be left behind just because we're women.

They had been staying at small house just outside of Marietta. Carol had insisted they stop for a couple of days after Maggie had had experienced some minor cramping. It turned out to be nothing more than dehydration. But Carol still wanted her to get a couple of days of real rest before they got back on the road.

So far they hadn't found any clues to where the other's might of gone other than some decapitated walkers, they could have only been killed by one person, a couple miles from the prison. The trail was long cold by the time they had found it.

"That's not the reason." Said Carol while trying to coax Judith into eating some rice. But her only response was to push the spoon away and reach for the bottle on the table. She was pretty good at eating oatmeal and canned fruit. They needed to get her start eating more solid foods since formula wasn't going to last forever and would soon be out of date and not safe to feed her anymore. "You were cramping just two days ago. You need to rest, not go on a run." Carol had considered going with them but she decided against it, wanting to be close by in case something happened and Maggie needed her.

Maggie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know." She said resting her hand on her stomach. "I just hate not being able to do the things I did before." She looked at Carol who was still attempting to get Judith to take at least one spoonful of rice. "Want me to try?" she asked.

"Be my guest." She said passing her a fussy Judith.

Maggie settled Judith in her lap and picked up the spoon. "Come on Jude. This is really good." Said Maggie pretending to take a bite. Judith sucked her lips so fat inside her mouth they nearly disappeared and shook her head vigorously.

Carol smiled and handed her the bottle. "Just give her the bottle for now. I'm going to open a can of those oranges she likes. We'll try the rice again later."

As she got up to retrieve a can of oranges from the box by the door she heard a loud thump from the front porch. It was too early for the Daryl and Merle to be back.

"What was that?" asked Maggie getting up from the table with Judith in her arms.

She and Carol moved cautiously toward the window by the front door weapons drawn. Carol pulled back the curtain and the peered outside.

Glenn laid sprawled on the front porch unconscious. "Glenn!" Maggie cried and grabbed for the doorknob. Carol grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't." she hissed. "There's someone out there." She glanced out the window the best she could. She couldn't see anyone. "Take Judith and lock yourself in the bedroom." Carol instructed. She pulled her gun from her waist band, checked the clip and turned the safety off.

"I have to get Glenn." Said clutching Judith who was starting to whimper and reach for Carol.

"Carwol." She wailed.

Carol leaned forward and kissed her on the head. "It's okay sweetheart. Maggie's going to take of you.

She looked at Maggie. "You have to make sure you, Judith and that baby are safe. Go in the bedroom and I'll get Glenn and be right back."

Maggie nodded her head knowing she was right. She went to the bedroom and locked the door and said a silent prayer that Glenn was alright.

Carol slowly opened the front door. She looked left and right not seeing anyone she stepped out onto the porch and knelt down next to Glenn. She place two finger against his neck. His pulse was strong. Thank god.

Just as she was trying to maneuver Glenn so she could drag him into the house she felt cold steel press against the back of her head.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I re-uploaded this chapter after I was made of aware of some errors I had made. I.E. Leaving words out. Thank you to Blue Pencil(Don't know if reading this, but thank you for letting me know) for making me aware of them. I also found several more. Sometime my brain works faster than I am able to type so I end up leaving things out. Even when I proof read it I still end up missing some. So if get another update alert, sorry about that. **

**AN: You ever have a chapter that practically writes itself. Well that is what happened here. I hope you enjoy. This chapter will be a little intense. So there are some warnings including violence against women and some unwanted touching. So all in all I do hope you like this chapter.**

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing."

Carol glanced up from her squatted position on the ground. Standing over her was a man with long greasy hair that hung down in his face. He was at least six feet tall and smelled, as he hadn't bathed in at least a year. He was holding a rather larger gun in his beefy fist.

Her hand twitched at the gun, she had tucked into her waistband when she went to drag Glenn back into the house.

"I wouldn't do that if I were sweetheart." Said a second voice. She looked to her left. A second man had come to stand by the first. If it was possible he was even uglier than his friend. He had a long jagged scar running down the side of his face and his nose looked like it had been broken several times.

Carol weighed her options. What were the chances she could take them both out without getting shot herself. Not very good probably. But she did have an advantage. They thought she was just some helpless woman. People underestimated her. It's probably what kept her alive this long. She had to do something. Merle and Daryl wouldn't be back for at least another hour. Maggie was shut up in the house with Judith and Glenn was unconscious. They needed her to do something. She could feel the knife she had stuck in her boot pressing against her ankle. She made a decision.

"Stand up real slow and hand over that gun." Said the first man.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want anybody getting' hurt now." Said the second man.

"Okay." Said Carol in a small voice trying her best to sound timid and afraid.

She stood up slowly and slipped the gun from her waistband using two fingers. There was no need to startle them or let them think she was up to something. Not yet anyway. She handed the gun to the man she had decided to name dumbass one.

"You made the right decision." said dumbass two while leering at her in such a way that made her want to scrub her skin raw.

"There anyone else in there with ya?" Asked dumbass one while he tucked her gun into his pants.

She was going to have to sanitize it when she got it back. And she would be getting it back.

Carol shook her head while looking down he ground. "No it's just us." She said glancing at Glenn's unmoving form on the ground. "We got separated from our group awhile back."

"Well that's too bad." Said dumbass two. He walked behind her ran his hand over her ass.

Carol dug her nails into the palm of her hand and fought the urge to turn around and break his nose. Not yet. She could do that later.

He walked around in front her but not before giving her ass squeeze.

Dumbass one spoke up. "It's a good thing we found you. No telling what might have happened to a helpless woman like yourself." He said taking a step closer to her. "You can come back with us. We got a big group. But you'll have to earn your keep."

"That very nice of you." Said Carol. She was fighting the urge to throw up. If she had to listen to this pig for one more minute she might just do it.

"You can with us. But chinaman will have to stay here." Said dumbass one kicking one of Glenn's feet.

Carol gritted her teeth. This was ending now. "He's Korean." She whispered.

"What was that?" he sneered.

Carol looked him straight in the eye. "I said he's Korean you dumbass."

Carol knew it was coming before it happened. She turned her head slightly defecting most of the blow. Years of living with Ed had taught her how to take a punch. She allowed the blow to knock her to the ground, which is what she wanted.

"Bitch." He spat. "You better learn to behave yourself if you're going to be coming with us."

Carol moaned and curled herself into a ball pretending to be more than she was. She reached slowly towards her boot while keeping one eye out to make sure that didn't see the movement.

"It's going to be fun breaking her." Said dumbass two.

They were both looking away and laughing about what they were going to do her when they took her back to their camp.

She had to do it now. In one movement she yanked the knife from her boot rolled across the porch and plunged the knife into dumbass one crotch.

He hollowed in pain and dropped to his knees, dropped the gun he had been holding. Before dumbass two could move she snatched to gun from the ground rolled onto her back and put two bullets through his chest sending him stumbling backwards against the porch railing, falling over it and onto the ground.

"You fucking bitch. I'm gonna kill you." He ripped the knife from his crotch and threw it.

Before she could get to her feet; he had charged at her knocked the gun from her hands and wrapped his hands around her throat. She stratched at his hands and tried to pull he hands away from her but it wasn't working.

Just as she was about to lose conscious she heard a voice.

"Get off her."

It was Maggie but she sounded far away.

"Did you hear me?" said Maggie pressing the shot gun she was holding against the back of his head. "I will kill you."

He chuckled and slowly let go of Carol's neck and staggered to his feet.

He turned and looked at Maggie. "Now, a little thing you couldn't possibly know how to use that thing. Why don't you hand that over before someone gets hurt."

"The only one that's going to get hurt here is you." She said pointing the gun at his foot and pulling the trigger.

He screamed and dropped to the ground cradling what was left of his foot in his hands. "You fucking crazy bitch you shot me."

Maggie ignored him and turned to Carol. "Are you okay?" she asked extending a hand to help her to her feet. She grabbed Maggie's hand and allowed her to help her to her feet.

"I think so." She rasped rubbing her throat while she bent over to retrieve her gun.

"Good." She nodded. She raised the gun and pointed it at dumbass one's head.

"Wait." Said Carol pushing her hand against the gun pushing it down. "You said you had a camp. Where is it?" If there was a camp full of men like him out their they would need to know where it was at in order to avoid it.

"Fuck you. You Cunt."

"My friend asked you question." Said Maggie pressing the gun to his head.

"I ain't telling you nothing."

"Oh I think you will." Said Carol crouching on the ground so that she was eye level. "If you don't. We're going to tie you to the porch and when your friend over their comes back he'll have himself a nice big dinner."

"Your bluffing." He said.

"I think I saw some chains and pad locks out in the garage this morning." Said Maggie. "Maybe I should go get them."

"Tell us what we want to know and we'll put you down. Otherwise you become dinner." Said Carol. "It's up to you."

"Fine. About thirty miles east of here. Near the bypass there's motel."

"Did anyone else come with you?"

He shook his head.

"Thank you." Said Carol. She pressed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. He slumped to the ground.

Maggie lowered her gun and dropped to her knees next to Glenn.

"How is he?" asked Carol.

"He's breathing and his pulse is strong. But his head's bleeding a lot." She said pulling off her top shirt and pressing it to Glenn's head. He let out a moan and his eyes opened.

"Maggie?" he questioned not really focusing on her.

"It's okay Glenn we're going to take of you." Said Maggie pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"It's a scalp wound." Said Carol kneeling next to Maggie. "They tend to bleed a lot. We need to get him inside. He probably needs stiches." She said squeezing Maggie's hand.

Maggie nodded and stood up.

"Hang on a minute." Said Carol. She picked up her knife from the porch where it had been thrown and walked down the steps and plunged it into the skull of the man that had fallen from the porch when she shot him.

When she walked back up the steps Maggie was already pulling Glenn to his feet. Carol got on his other side and he wrapped his arms around their shoulders. They walked him into the house and shut the door behind them.

**AN: I hope this wasn't too much for anyone. I know it was a little intense.**


End file.
